


Puppy Tails - Spider

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Spider

John sat at the kitchen table reading the paper drinking his tea. There was a bang and a high pitched scream from the bathroom. He looked over as the door flung open and a soaking completely naked Sherlock appeared. John was automatically alert he went for his gun.

Sherlock was frozen, shaking slightly. John looked into the bathroom holding his gun out in front of him, there didn’t appear to be any immediate threat.

“Sherlock?” John tried to look into Sherlock’s eyes but all that perfect milky flesh was rather distracting. He shook his head trying to regain some semblance of concentration.

“Spu… Spider.” Sherlock stuttered. John couldn’t help it he laughed, then he doubled over.

“Seriously Sherlock, you’re afraid of spiders?” Sherlock trembled looking afraid and a little annoyed. He regained a little composure.

“No John, I’m not afraid of spiders. I just don’t like being surprised by them. It landed on me and clung, the water washed it down my body.” Sherlock shuddered. “It’s huge John.” John found himself wishing he was a spider, touching Sherlock’s flesh sliding down his body. Feeling the wiry black hair that trailed down to his cock. Oh god, in the millisecond he’d looked down Sherlock’s body he’d taken it all in. It was going to be permanently etched in his memory now. Gladstone wondered over carrying his ball to see what the matter was, wagging his tail furiously.

“I’ll take it outside Sherlock.” John grabbed a glass from the draining board and his paper. Sherlock looked at him wide eyed. John walked carefully into the bathroom.

John ran out of the bathroom as fast as his legs could carry him, shock forcing him to re-evaluate the situation.

“That’s fucking enormous Sherlock! I’m going to need a bigger glass.” John put his arm around Sherlock who was now shaking with cold. “What are we going to do?” Sherlock leaned into the embrace.

“Move?” Sherlock sighed, John nodded.

“Yes, oh god no! It’s a spider, I’m a man I can handle this.” A smile slowly started to spread across Sherlock’s features.

“You’re a man?” Sherlock giggled. Gladstone walked into the bathroom dropping his ball as he reached the tub. John and Sherlock watched as he jumped onto the toilet seat and looked down into the bath.

“Do you think we should go get him.” John asked Sherlock. Sherlock froze. “I don’t think it’s poisonous but, oh god. Gladstone come here now.” They both started to shout as Gladstone jumped into the tub. Time froze, there was a scuffle in the tub. John ran forward ready to fend the evil spider off his baby. Gladstone jumped back out of the tub victorious, spider legs hanging out of his little mouth.

“Gladstone that’s disgusting.” Sherlock frowned avoiding the puppy as he walked into the living room. “You’re going to have to brush his teeth John.” John smiled grabbing some toilet tissue to take the remains of the spider out of the bath and flush them down the loo. walked over to Sherlock.

“You can finish your shower now Sherlock.” Sherlock looked down his body.

“I don’t really feel like it now John.” John watched Sherlock saunter down to his bed room. Amazing ass, John thought to himself watching it sway slightly. With that he realised that he needed a moment alone with his hand. He shot past Gladstone and took the stairs two at a time to his room.

Gladstone chewed the last of his prize. People were really odd. He looked at up at the ceiling, the bed springs were creaking again, and he could hear his dad groaning. Dad must have been humping his pillow. He yawned, he wasn’t going to be able to play ball for a while. Maybe uncle Sherlock was free. He picked up his ball and walked into the bedroom as uncle Sherlock juggled his phone and slipped his arm into his shirt sleeve.

“Mycroft, that was not funny.” Gladstone could hear someone chuckle at the end of the phone. “It had better not be poisonous because Gladstone ate it.” There was quiet for a second. “Fine I’ll take the case, but you’re replacing the bathroom suit.” Uncle Sherlock closed his phone and looked down at him. “I expect you want to go for a walk now don’t you.” Gladstone wagged his tail.


End file.
